I'm A Black Cat
by Claradreamer
Summary: In Purityclan, cats with even a little bit of black, are hated. The other cats make them do all the hunting. All the work. There is a chance for the black cats. A risky one. The legendary clan where all cats are equal. Shadowpaw hopes to make it there. But it's risky. Deadly and risky. T cause it's warriors Inspired by Perchpaw's fate by Ginger Pup
1. Allegiances

**PurityClan  
**

 **Leader**

Whitestar- Pure white tom

 **Deputy**

Silverstorm- Silver tom with blue tail tip and socks

 **Warriors**

Echodream- Blue she-cat with white stocking on front left lef

Bramblethorn- Brown tom with darker brown socks

Driftpond- Dark tortiseshell without any black

Lilacbreeze- Orange she-cat with white tail tip

 _Apprentice- Mousepaw_

Mistsong- White she-cat with silvery underbelly and chest

 _Apprentice- Snowpaw_

 **Apprentices**

Snowpaw- White tom with grey stripes, socks and tail tip

 _Mentor- Mistsong_

Mousepaw- Solid gray she-cat

 _Mentor- Lilacbreeze_

 **Queens**

Rosetail- Dark ginger she-cat with white tail tip

 _Mate- Driftpond_

Finchwing- Light brown she-cat with white socks

 _Mate- Bramblethorn_

 **Kits**

Gingerkit- Light ginger ske-kit

 _Mother- Rosetail_

Starlingkit- Darkbrown tom with lighter brown tail tip

 _Mother- Rosetail_

Chestnutkit- Light brown she-kit

 _Mother- Finchwing_

Hazelkit- Dusty white she-kit with dark brown mast

 _Mother- Finchwing_

Fallowkit- Light brown tom with white sock and leopard spots

 _Mother- Finchwing_

 ** _Black cats_**

Buzzardfur- White with black stripes and tailtip

Batpelt- Blue with black socks, tail tip and ear tips

Crowtail- Silver tom with black ear tips.

Ravenpaw- Black with white tail tip

Silentpaw- Silver-blue with black leopard spots


	2. My Name Is Shadowpaw

My name is Shadowpaw and I live in PurityClan where cats with even a little bit of black on them are hated. We do all the work and hunting to fill the other's every need. We are assigned mates and not given mentor's, or in a warrior's perspecitve, apprentices. You live in a different den from all the "pure cats".

We are treated this way because the two-legs shy away from us, black cats. Our clan copies them. We can't speak without being spoken to. We can be killed if someone wants to. We are treated like an object. A piece of prey that you can do anything with.

There are rumors of a different clan where all cats are equal. Black too. Many black cats run off to go there. Many are hunted down.

If you're a black cat, you're hated in this clan. You're parents are not allowed to even be close to each other, to prevent more black cats from being born. I wish I was a different color.

So, begins my story.


	3. Buzzardfur's Escape

**Just so you know, I'm going to start giving my chapters actual names. If you have ideas, feel free to post them now matter how bad you think they are. (Cookies for all those who do!)**

 **Peace- Claradreamer**

"Buzzardfur!" called a cat "I'm hungry! Go get Shadowpaw and hunt! I feel like rabbit!"

Since I was the only apprentice not filling a "pure cat's" needs, I had to go hunting with Buzzardfur. He came into the den and opened his mouth to speak.

"I know" I grumbled "Hunting for rabbit"

Lazy cats. They didn't do anything but order us around. We had to fight the battles, hunt and patrol. I hope the legendary clan is real. I might escape if this keeps up.

"Shadowpaw? Are you coming?" It was Buzzardfur. He was already across the camp. Sighing, I walked over to him. Then we bounded out into the field.

"Do you think we could escape?" Buzzardfur suddenly asked. The questioned stunned me. Escape? We would be killed!

"I-i uh..." I stammered.

"I'm going to try" He said "We'll have to find a fox"

"We?"

He ignored my question. "We'll make it look like a fox killed me"

"Oh" Now I was getting the plan and it was dangerous.

"C'mon. Let's find a rabbit" He bounded away. I followed.

After a while we had a nice brown rabbit. My jaws watered.

"Don't eat it. It's for the fox. To lure it to us. We'll have to go to the forest part of our territory"

He walked away with the rabbit in his mouth. I held my ground.

"We're trying to find a fox?" I meowed "Don't you know how dangerous they are?" My voice raised up. Buzzardfur looked back at me.

"Which makes the story more likely to be believed. I don't want to suffer any more. I don't want to die just because I didn't catch any prey. I don't want to do this anymore"

I sighed. Buzzardfur can be really convincing sometimes, so I followed him into the forest. We found a fox.

I stared in shock. I've never seen a fox before. I've heard stories but meeting one is different. The fox barked and struck Buzzardfur. He was flung onto a tree and came falling down. The fox sniffed at him. Buzzardfur was too stunned to move.

"Hey, fox!" I yelled. It turned to look at me. I flung myself at it and scratched it's nose with my claws. It bared it's teeth and hissed at me.

"Mouse-brain!" I heard Buzzardfur "What are you doing?"

I looked at him "Run! Go find the clan. Go find Hopeclan! I'll be fine!" I ran to him and helped him up. He ran off into the bushes while I battled the fox. Making sure I got some blood on my paws, I ran to camp.

"Buzzardfur got killed by a fox!" I yelled. Whitestar looked at me.

"Where's my rabbit?" He asked.

"We caught one. But what about Buzzardfur?"

"I don't care" Whitestar flicked his tail "He was a black cat. A worthless piece of fox-dung. Now get Batpelt and hunt. He just returned from patrol"

I stalked off.

"Wait Shadowpaw."

I turned around. Whitestar started licking his paw.

"Bramblethorn feels like squirrel. Now go, filthy black cat"

Everyone one laughed. I whipped around and ran to our den, muttering the worse curses I could.


	4. A Friend Returns

**Hey people! Sorry I'm not updating like I used too. School started and MYP is hard! I'll try to update at least two chapters a month.**

 **Peace- Claradreamer**

I came back with the squirrel for Bramblethorn. Batpelt came from behind me.

"Here's your squirrel" I snapped. I tossed it down at Bramblethorn's paws. He glanced up from sunning.

"Look" he mewed, almost calm. "Now you've got it all dusty. Go wash it off"

Was he trying to annoy me? I snatched up the squirrel and started to go to the stream.

"Hold up!" Bramblethorn said "I feel like pigeon. What a great delicacy. You can have that squirrel. After the sun goes down"

All the not-black cats laughed. My pelt prickled as I went out, for the third time in a day to hunt.

The sun was going down and I still was tracking a pigeon. I was just about ready to go for Hopeclan. The last rays of sun beat down fiercely. Then I saw something move. A pigeon! Stealthily, I stalked it. Then it was just a few fox lengths away! I pounced! I had something in my paws. Victory!

"Hey!" the pigeon said.

"Huh?" I exclaimed in surprise "pigeons can't talk!"

"Well this one can" It shook me off and suddenly I was staring at Buzzardfur.

"You're alive?" Batpelt and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes and I want you to come with me" He mewed in a hushed whisper like Purityclan cats were nearby.

"Why?"

"Because I found Hopeclan!" Buzzardfur's voice started to rise, "It's real! Blackstar is the leader. He's excepted me! You should come too"

I didn't know what to do. I was tired of being mistreated, but on the other paw, I was scared for my pelt!

Batpelt must of seen the look on my face. "Mousebrain" He hissed "Don't you want to be free? Free of all 'pure' cats?"

"I'm scared" I whispered. I tried to keep my fur down.

"I'm going" Batpelt said "You should come too"

"I'm not going!" I cried "I'm too scared! We could get caught by Purityclan!" Didn't they see how unsafe this was? How they could die? The "pure" cats would kill them slowly and painfully!

Buzzardfur looked helplessly at us.

"Please come" He mewed "I'm a stranger at Hopeclan. I need some friends"

"I'm coming" Said Batpelt.

"I'm to scared" I lowered my head. I couldn't let them see me cry if I did. A tail touched my shoulders affectionately and I looked up.

"It's okay. That's your decision. Let's hunt once more together" Buzzardfur's eyes were full of sadness. I stood up and we hunted through the fields together one last time.


	5. Hopeclan is Real

**I'm going to postpone all my other stories and finish one at a time. This one was my fourth story to be written, so this'll be the fourt to be finished. Then it will be Different to Special. I'm not going to continue Guess the Warrior (in Poems) unless you really want me too (because don't wanna disappoint my fans). Warrior Cat Generator Thingy Of Awesomeness, I will try to continue, updating everyone in a while. I might also take the story within it, and make it and actual individual one on fanfic. Sorry about changing the clan's tree to a rock. Here we go, 590 words (approximately):**

We gathered all our prey in a heap. There were three mice and a rabbit.

"Good catch for a day" I said "we should hunt together more often"

I looked up at them, pleading in my eyes that they stay.

"You know I can't stay" Buzzardfur nuzzled me with his nose "they already think I'm dead. I'm sorry. Come on Batpelt, we should go"

Batpelt touched my shoulder with his tail, a last goodbye and then he and Buzzard bounded away, leaving me with the mice and rabbit. I took the three mice by their tails and carried on to camp, my eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, you're back!" Bramblethorn said "You got my pidgeon? Oh, just some mice, oh well. I guess a black cat doesn't know the difference"

He didn't even ask about Batpelt. He just took the mice.

"Wait a second" He growled and sharply turned back to face me "These mice reek of Buzzardfur!"

Whitestar came up.

"What's this all about?"

"This mangy rat has been lying to us. Buzzardfur didn't die, his scent is all over these mice"

I shrank back as best as possible. Whitestar sniffed the mice.

"You're right Bramblethorn. So, Shadowpaw, what really happened to Buzzardfur, and where's Batpelt?"

"I-uh"

"They've gone off to find Hopeclan, have they? And you're covering for them. That's breaking the code of Purification, Shadowpaw."

By now, all the cats in the clearing were watching. They black cats looked scared for me. The "pure" cats looked smug.

"Tell me, _Shadowpaw_ , what is law 2 of the code of Purification?"

"Those who atempt to go to Hopeclan or are covering for them, are killed" my mew sounded small and pathetic. Whitestar took one more step towards me, towering over me in the process. Only then did I realize what was going to happen. Quick as a flash, Whitestar pinned me down.

"Bramblethorn, would you like to do the honors?"

Another cat straightened my neck. Bramblethorn padded over and with one quick swipe, I felt blood. I gasped and choked. I couldn't breathe. My fur was wet, soaked, i realized, in my own blood. I had to say something. I wouldn't die in vain.

"Hopeclan" I choked out, my breath in ragged gasps "is real"

And everything went black.

 **Oh no! Why am I so cruel to Shadowpaw! What do you guys think is going to happen? I already have an idea planned out, bu if you guys have good ideas for what might happen next, can I use one of those?**

 **Don't worry. My story hasn't ended yet. Thanks for reading and enjoy your day!**


End file.
